fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 12 (OwtheEdgehog)
|input = }} Mega Man 12, known as Rockman 12 in Japan, is the twelfth main entry to the classic Mega Man series of action, run-'n-gun platformers, developed and published by Capcom and released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, PC (via Steam) and Xbox One on November 5, 2023 world-wide, celebrating the franchise's 35th anniversary. Story TBA Gameplay :See also: § Shop As with other entries in the classic Mega Man series, the player takes control of Mega Man, who can move, jump, shoot pellets from his Mega Buster (or charge up for a powerful Charge Shot, which deals more damage than a normal Buster Shot and a fully charged shot can break enemy defenses), slide to evade enemy attacks and pass through tight spaces, and, as a new mechanic, crouch to duck under enemy fire and hit enemies too small to shoot while standing (though Mega Man cannot move while crouching). The player can choose whatever stage they want to enter in any order they like on the stage selection screen, each of them having their own Robot Master in them to fight at the end and their own mechanics that relate to said Robot Master's powers. These stages are littered with enemies that can damage Mega Man upon contact with them or by their attacks. They can also be defeated by Mega Man, either with his Mega Buster or one of Special Weapons he has acquired, and sometimes when they are defeated, they will leave behind Life Energy, Weapon Energy, 1-UPs, or Bolts that they can use to buy items from the shop. When a Robot Master is defeated at the end of the stage, the player will acquire their unique Special Weapon, which can be used in other stages to make things easier for them, open new pathways leading to secret areas or collect even more Compact Disks, and other Robot Masters, if they have a weakness against it. If Mega Man revisits these stages after the Robot Master's defeat, if he reaches the boss room, Mega Man will leave immediately. Some gimmicks of the stage are also changed; for example, in Sniper Man's stage, Sniper Man himself does not appear to impede Mega Man's progress in the background. After defeating all eight Robot Masters, Mega Man gains access to Dr. Wily's stronghold base, aptly titled "Wily Stronghold", which is a gauntlet of four stages, the first one involving Mega Man using Rush Jetski to reach the fortress through the ocean, and the other three stages taking place inside the fortress. Like in Mega Man 11, Mega Man can visit previous stages (though the first stage's ocean segment cannot be revisited), and like in Mega Man 7, the stronghold is not a gauntlet, meaning Mega Man can go back to the shop and buy more items to help him out. Double Gear System The Double Gear System mechanic from ''Mega Man 11'' returns in the game, working similarly. Mega Man can change between the "Speed Gear" and "Power Gear" using the shoulder buttons. The Speed Gear allows Mega Man to slow down time, making tight platforming and enemy evasion easier, though he moves at a slower pace. The Power Gear allows Mega Man to shoot two Charge Shots together (a regular charged shot, followed by a red colored charge shot), though he suffers from small knockback due to its power, and enhancing the power of his Special Weapons. The "Double Gear", which is unlocked once Mega Man reaches low health, combines those two gears to help him in a pinch, at the cost of it cannot be canceled when activated. One downside of this mechanic is that while Mega Man uses a gear, he starts to overheat as indicated by a gauge above him, which slowly builds up the longer he uses a gear. The gauge can be cooled down by deactivating these gears, but if the gauge reaches maximum, the overheat will prevent Mega Man from using the gear again until after the cooldown has ended. When the Double Gear's duration is over, it will leave Mega Man severely weakened due to the overheat; he will not be able to use the gears or even fire charge shots until he is cooled down. Difficulty settings Like in Mega Man 2, Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10, the player can select which difficulty they want to start out on, with three unlocked from the beginning and one that is locked. *'Easy': Less enemies and obstacles can be found in stages, and bosses have less attacks. Mega Man also takes minimal damage and suffers no knockback from attacks, and more recovery items can be dropped from them when they are defeated. *'Normal': The default difficulty setting; enemy, item and obstacle placements are the same compared to the other difficulties. Bosses have slightly more attacks as well. *'Hard': More enemies and obstacles can be found in stages and bosses have more attacks compared to the previous difficulties. Mega Man takes much more damage from attacks, and less recovery items can be dropped from them when they are defeated. *'Nightmare'��: Even more enemies and obstacles can be found in stages and bosses have new attack patterns. Mega Man takes a lot more damage and suffers greater knockback from attacks, and the Bolt Discount item is completely absent. Characters Main A list of the main characters that appear in Mega Man 12. Robot Masters A list of Robot Masters that Mega man has to battle before reaching Dr. Wily in Mega Man 12. Special Weapons A list of Special Weapons Mega Man can obtain after defeating a Robot Master in Mega Man 12. Stages A list of stages Mega Man visits in Mega Man 12. Enemies A list of enemies that can be found in stages in Mega Man 12. *Batton *Bombier *Bomb Sleigh *Boufooh * *Bunby Tank and Bunby Top * * *Count Bomb *Derusu Bee |2= * *Elec Crosser * *Electriri *Elec Xtender * * * * *Gockroach S *Gockroach S Nest * *Hammer Joe * |3= *Lyric *Machine Gun Joe *Mawaru C *Metall * * *Peat *Petit Devil *Pickman * * * * * |4= * *Rider Joe * *Shield Attacker * * * * *Sniper Joe * * * *Wall Sniper *Yonbain }} Bosses :See also: § Robot Masters A list of bosses Mega Man faces in some parts of a stage (mostly at the halfway point) in Mega Man 12. *'Jellectrofish' (High-Voltage Factory; sub-boss) - A jellyfish robot that attacks by squeezing Mega Man with its tentacles (and also electrocuting him for more damage if the player has not destroyed Shock Man) and zapping the ground with electricity (an ability it loses after destroying Shock Man). It is weak to the Quake Fang, and uses the Speed Gear at low health. *'Golem Devil' (Tunnel Mine; sub-boss) - A version of the Devil series of robots that is entirely made up of rocks. It attacks similar to the other Devil bosses; splitting into many pieces that dart to the other side of the area, and its weak spot is its eye in the center, but it attacks by throwing its rock body at Mega Man, and by punching him if he gets too close. It is weak to the Sniper Shot and Shrapnel Bomb, and uses the Speed Gear at low health. *'Cyrodragon' (Sheer-Cold Temple; sub-boss) - An ice dragon who attacks by expelling ice breath at Mega Man to freeze him, swooping in on him for contact damage, and shooting ice rock from its mouth to damage him. It is weak to the Inferno Wave, though the Sniper Shot can shoot it out of the air, and uses the Speed Gear at low health. *'Bass' (Sheer-Cold Temple; secret boss) - A Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to imitate Mega Man's design, along with his wolf robot companion Treble, who imitates Rush's design. Bass can be encountered in the Sheer-Cold Temple by using Inferno Wave on a certain ice wall, leading to a room with him. Bass attacks by using his Bass Buster to fire pellets from it, dashing into Mega Man for contact damage, and using a Charge Shot to deal even more damage. He also jumps around the area, but only when Mega Man is also jumping. Defeating him will give Mega Man the Energy Balancer Neo. Bass is weak to the Inferno Wave and Quake Fang, and uses the Power Gear at low health. *'Bosskraken' (Wily Stronghold 1; sub-boss) - A kraken robot that attacks by spewing ink balls at Mega Man, firing missiles that slowly float down towards him, and using its tentacles to damage Mega Man, as well as keeping him confined between them. It uses the Power Gear at low health. *'HannyaNED³' (Wily Stronghold 1; boss) - An upgraded version of the HannyaNED² that precedes this one. HannyaNED³ attacks by launching missiles at Mega Man, lobbing bombs with skull decals on them, and trying to blast him with a red laser. It is weak to the Cyclone Twirl and Balloon Burst, and uses the Power Gear at low health. *'Slime Devil' (Wily Stronghold 2; boss #1) - A version of the Devil series of robots, who fights similar to the Green Devil from Mega Man 8, though it can assimilate itself into the ground and keep Mega Man in place using its slime matter. It is weak to the Shrapnel Bomb and Balloon Burst, and uses the Speed Gear at low health. *'Alpha Chitan' (Wily Stronghold 2; boss #2) - A huge robot that attacks by punching Mega Man with its spiked fists, using its flamethrower, shooting electrical projectiles, slapping Mega Man into bottomless pits that surround the area, and clapping Mega Man in between its hands (an instant kill). Its weak point is its head, and it is weak to the Frost Lobber and Shock Lance, and uses the Power Gear at low health. *'Albotross' (Wily Stronghold 3; boss #1) - Albotross is a robotic albatross who attacks by swooping downwards at Mega Man in an attempt to grab him using its feet and slamming him into the ground multiple times. It also tries to blow Mega Man away and shoot projectiles at him, and drop eggs that release Mini-Albotrosses that home in on Mega Man until they are destroyed. Its weakness is Sniper Shot, which knocks it out of the air when used, though due to the Special Weapon's low energy, it is recommended to use Frost Lobber instead despite it not dealing as much damage as Sniper Shot. It uses the Speed Gear at low health. *'Bass & Treble' (Wily Stronghold 3; boss #2) - Bass and Treble fight together, with Treble shooting projectiles at Mega Man when Bass shoots and dashing when Bass dashes. Bass's fight is similar to his secret fight in the Sheer-Cold Temple, though with the obvious difference is that Treble helps him during the battle. Bass is once again weak to the Inferno Wave and Quake Fang, though he does not use the Double Gear on low health. Treble can also be temporarily stunned by using Shock Lance and Frost Lobber. *'Super Bass' (Wily Stronghold 3; boss #3) - Fusing with Treble after reaching low health, Bass transforms into Super Bass to combat Mega Man (though its design is similar to the Treble Boost Adapter from Mega Man 8). Super Bass attacks by rushing into Mega Man, firing shots at Mega Man or firing a rocket fist that homes in on the blue bomber. Super Bass's only weakness is the Super Adapter, and uses the Double Gear at low health (despite the fact is severely overheats him and Treble when used). *'Wily Beast Machine' (Wily Stronghold 4; boss #1) - TBA *'Wily Capsule Omega' (Wily Stronghold 4; boss #2) - TBA Items A list of items Mega Man can obtain in Mega Man 12. Support - Removes all heat produced from the Double Gear System when used. Can hold only one tank. *Super Tank - Recovers both health and Special Weapon energy, and removes all heat produced from the Double Gear System when used. Can hold only one tank. *Mystery Tank - Turns all weak enemies on-screen into 1UPs when at full health and weapon energy. Can hold only one tank. *Bolt - Currency that can be used to buy items from the shop. Small Bolts are worth 1 Bolt, but large/XL Bolts are worth 10/20. *Compact Disk - Contains data for the database of Mega Man 12. They are mainly found in secret areas. }} Parts - Reduces the cost of items in the shop by 50%. *Quick Escape - Makes Mega Man escape from a stage if the corresponding Robot Master is already defeated. *Energy Balancer - Shares the recovery of Weapon Energy across all other Special Weapons by 50%. *Energy Balancer Neo - Shares the recovery of Weapon Energy across all other Special Weapons by 100%. *Energy Saver - Reduces the amount of energy used up by Special Weapons by 25%. *Buster Plus Chip - Increases the size of Mega Man's Buster Shots and gives him the ability to charge his Special Weapons (though they greatly increase the amount of heat generated from the Power Gear). * - Slowly recovers health when standing still. * - Provides more efficient heat removal, so the gear gauge recharges faster. *Auto-Charge Chip - Gives Mega Man the ability to charge his Mega Buster without holding down the shoot button. *Shock Absorber - Negates the recoil when firing a high-powered Mega Buster Charge Shot. *Awakener Chip - All weapons can be used without expending weapon energy. |2= *Rush Coil - Makes Rush appear so Mega Man can bounce off of him to reach higher places. *New Rush Coil - Similar to Rush Coil, however Rush bounces upwards, allowing Mega Man to jump off of him to reach even higher places. *Rush Jet - Makes Rush appear so Mega Man can ride on him to cross large gaps. Automatically used during the beginning portion of Turbulent Area. *Rush Search - Makes Rush appear so he can dig out common and unique items from the ground. * - Not an actual item, but it does allow Rush to turn into a jetski so Mega Man can ride through the waves of Wily Stronghold 1's beginning portion. *Eddie Call - Makes Eddie appear so he can dispense a random array of items for Mega Man to collect. *Beat Call - Makes Beat appear and save Mega Man from falling into a bottomless pit and losing a life. *R-U-S-H Plates - Allows the player to use the Super Adapter when all plates are collected (unless they buy it from the shop). *Super Adapter - Allows Mega Man to fuse with Rush in order to transform into Super Mega Man. Cannot be obtained from the shop once Mega Man acquires all four R-U-S-H Plates. * - Allows you to use the Speed Gear and Power Gear without filling your gear gauge. }} Shop The shop system from Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8, Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10 and Mega Man 11 returns in this game. Auto and Roll appear in the shop, and the former will invent and give Mega Man items if he has enough Bolts to purchase it. If Mega Man cannot carry any more of a certain item, or has already found said item, the player cannot buy another one. If Mega Man finds the Bolt Discount item hidden in Shiver Man's stage, Sheer-Cold Temple, he can buy items with half the normal Bolt cost. Items (100/50 Bolts) *Super Tank (200/100 Bolts) *Mystery Tank (300/150 Bolts) |2= *Beat Call (200/100 Bolts) *Eddie Call (200/100 Bolts) *New Rush Coil (200/100 Bolts) *Rush Jet (200/100 Bolts) *Rush Search (300/150 Bolts) * (50/25 Bolts) }} Parts (500/250 Bolts) * (500/250 Bolts) *Shock Absorber (600/300 Bolts) * (600/300 Bolts) |2= *Auto-Charge Chip (600/300 Bolts) *Buster Plus Chip (600/300 Bolts) *Super Adapter (1000/500 Bolts) * (1200/600 Bolts) * (1200/600 Bolts) *Awakener Chip (1500/750 Bolts) * (1500/750 Bolts) }} Database Similar to Mega Man & Bass, the game has a CD database. Around every stage, there will be CDs hidden in some parts of the stage, some require certain Special Weapons to get to them, though others require the Rush Coil, Rush Jet or Rush Search. There are X CDs to collect in the game, and they are required for 100% completion. Achievements *'Just a Start': Complete 1 of the 8 Robot Master stages. *'Halfway There': Complete 4 of the 8 Robot Master stages. *'Here We Come, Wily!': Complete 8 of the 8 Robot Master stages. *'The Blue Blur': Complete a stage in under 5 minutes. *'Untouchable': Complete a stage without taking any damage. *'The Blue Flash': Finish the game in under 60 minutes. *'Mega Unstoppable': Finish the game without getting a Game Over. *'Bolt Keeper': Finish the game without buying anything from the shop. *'Not a Secret Anymore': Find a secret area in a stage. *'Base Dropped': Defeat Bass in the hidden area of Sheer-Cold Temple. (secret) *'Thanks for Shopping': Buy an item from the shop. Trivia *This game is the second classic Mega Man game to be released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and for Steam. *When selected, Robot Masters have their Wily Numbers next to their names during their stage introduction sequence, similar to Mega Man 11. **Also, like in Mega Man 6, the name for the Robot Master's stage and their alias can be seen during their stage introduction sequence. *Bass and Proto Man reappear in this game after their absence from Mega Man 11. *Quake Man may be similar to Quake Woman from the ''Mega Man'' comic series by Archie Comics, having the word "quake" in their names. His Special Weapon, Quake Fang, is a drill-like weapon similar to Quake Woman's Special Weapon, Quake Drill. Category:Fan Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Capcom Category:2023